Broken Together
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Bakura shivered and cursed the open window silently, letting Ryou get closer until he felt a sharp jab of pain in his ribs... (BakuraxRyou, shounen-ai, little bit of fluff)


**Broken Together**

**Summary: **Bakura gets into another street fight, this time with worse consequences. Ryou is forced to sit by and watch his Yami suffer when Bakura awakes. They say tradegy. They mean love.

**Note: **Yu-Gi-Oh! and all it's characters are copyright someone who is not me. I do not own nor do I claim to own it. This is BakuraxRyou, cause I love them together. Dont' like it, don't look. Rather sad ending. You have been warned. C&C very much appreciated : )

* * *

Nothing, Ryou Bakura sat staring out his window as if nothing had happened. Nothing had happened, he reminded himself firmly. Nothing but Bakura getting into another street fight, nothing but two broken ribs and a head injury. If he had been killed, that would have been nothing too. 

"It's not nothing" he muttered out the window, speaking to no one in particular. His cheeks ached from weeping gently all night so Bakura could not hear him. Bakura, however, had heard his white haired hikari's tears through his foggy unconsciousness and had almost refused to wake from the drug coma he had been set into by a doctor.

"Nothing" he echoed Ryou's sentiments slowly so his bruised lips wouldn't bother him much.

Ryou's head turned towards his darkness. He'd felt so bogged down all day, maybe said darkness was waking up. Ryou stood up and kneeled next to Bakura.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand on Bakura's wrist to listen for his heartbeat.

"Better. Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Who helped me? All I remember is someone picking me up and taking me from the alley, and then the hospital," Bakura slowed down, his body getting more worn out by the word. He wondered if Ryou was frightened to see him like this. Ryou just smiled and blushed as he usually did. Bakura almost smiled.

"Well, that was me. And Seto Kaiba, he helped keep you awake," Ryou smiled at him and Bakura felt his heart warm in the morning light cast by the sun into the room.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah," Ryou sighed.

"Come here" Bakura indicated his bedside. Ryou tenderly climbed up onto the bed and rested his head next to Bakura's, noticing their white hair blend together perfectly.

"I'm sorry" Bakura stuttered and Ryou blinked. Did Bakura just apologize?

"I know" Ryou said quietly, snuggling into Bakura closer. Bakura shivered and cursed the open window silently, letting Ryou get closer until he felt a sharp jab of pain in his ribs. He let out a gasp of pain and a long moan. Ryou panicked.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Yami!" he bolted upright, realizing his mistake. Bakura let the smile tug at his lips as Ryou blushed crimson.

"It's okay Ryou," he whispered, comforting the soft boy of his affections "I'm fine." Ryou doubtfully lay back down but stayed at least an arm's length from his darkness when Bakura risked the pain and leaned into Ryou. The pain shot through his body again, worse this time but he pressed his bruised lips onto his hikari's and kissed him.

Ryou nearly had a heart attack. Bakura was kissing him! He felt his body stop in place as his mind reeled. Was he dreaming? Finally, after a few seconds of panic, a thought struck him: _kiss him back! _It screamed into his lips as they obeyed and kissed Bakura back.

Bakura felt Ryou shiver against him as they broke apart, almost gasping for air. He let his body carry away the pain when he shifted slightly, feeling Ryou quake in his grasp. Ryou got up and closed the window, and as he turned around, stared into the piercing crimson eyes that had captured him so long ago. There was no real need for words; each knew instinctively what the other was thinking. Now it was only a matter of admitting it.

"Bakura-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura saying his name. He laughed slightly, nervous at this fact. Bakura refused his body's requests for rest and continued.

"Ryou," he said "Hikari, I love you."

Ryou gasped, more blush flooding to his face. Bakura hadn't thought it was possible; his hikari obviously had too much blood. He realized that his mind my clear enough to grasp he didn't want to kill his hikari anymore; he just wanted to hold him.

"I, I-" Ryou stuttered, nervously scalding himself. Why should he be nervous? Bakura just admitted it, bloody hell, why was his face getting even hotter?! He stopped and took a deep breath, causing his body to shake.

"I love y-you too. I always have, I was just so s-scared to admit it for s-so long-" Bakura cut off Ryou's torture with another passionate kiss, pressed against his soft lips as he ran his hand through his identical's hair.

There was such an aura around them that night; anyone would have said it was like they were both coming home, the empty spaces in their hearts finally filling up after so long broken and battered. As the sun rose over the skyscrapers of Domino City, there were two less lost souls wandering their forever dreamland. And then it was nothing.


End file.
